This disclosure relates generally to percussion instruments, and more particularly, to a side plate of a tuning assembly of a percussion instrument and method for manufacturing such a side plate.
Various types of drums are known in the art of musical instruments. For example, the conga is a tall, narrow, single headed drum. Most modern congas have a staved fiberglass shell and a screw tensioned drumhead. They are usually played in multiples with the fingers and palms of the hand. Many drums, such as the conga, include a skin which is drawn over the open top and/or bottom of a drum body and is attached to the exterior of the drum body by tacks or hooks received by a side plate assembly. Conventional side plate assemblies include a plurality of components that are welded together to restrict movement of the tack or hook relative to the drum shell.